The present invention relates to adaptor handles for wheeled vehicles and, more particularly, to wheeled vehicles of the type propelled by hand.
Wheeled vehicles of the type to be considered with this invention include wheelchairs, perambulators or baby carriages, supermarket trolleys, shopping carts and the like but the invention is not restricted to application to these devices but may be applied to general devices of the type discussed below.
The type of wheeled vehicle particularly to which this invention is directed is that type having two spaced apart handles extending from the wheeled vehicle and adapted to enable the wheeled vehicle to be pushed along utilizing those hands to apply propulsion.
A problem exists however, that if a person has only one hand free to propel such a wheeled vehicle, then pushing on one handle or the other makes the device very difficult to propel and particularly to steer and in places such as supermarket aisles and crowded streets causing considerable damage by mis-steering.